Darkness Surrounds Us
by AngelsDecent
Summary: Harry learns that those closes to him are not always those that are right for him. Watch how he discovers betrayals and finds help from a new friend. Set at the beginning of his fourth year. Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/MrsWeasley Bashing.


She was lost in so many different ways  
Out in the darkness with no guide  
I know the cost of a losing hand  
Never thought the grace of God go high

I found heaven on earth  
You were my last, my first  
And then I hear this voice inside  
Ave Maria

I've been alone when I'm surrounded by friends  
How could the silence be so loud?  
But I still go home knowing that I've got you  
There's only us when the lights go down

You are my heaven on earth  
You are my hunger, my thirst  
I always hear this voice inside  
Singing Ave Maria

Sometimes love can come and pass you by  
While your busy making plans  
Suddenly hit you and then you realize  
It's out of your hands, baby you got to understand

You are my heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then I hear this voice inside  
Ave Maria, Ave Maria, Ave Maria

-Beyonce Ave Maria

Thought I'd include the lyrics to the song I'm listening to while I write this. I love the words to this it really makes you think. The line 'sometimes love can come and pass you by..' it's true it really makes you realise what you have lost when its gone I guess we have all been there when we have lost someone but regrets will always follow us you can only move forward and continue living...

* * *

**Authors note** - On with the story sorry in advance for the spelling and grammar a Beta would be much appreciated.

**Pairings **– none at the moment but as the story progresses I'm open for options.

**Plot** – Harry learns that those closes to him are not always those that are right for him. Watch how he discovers betrayals and finds help from a new friend. Set at the beginning of his fourth year.

**Story content** – Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Mrs Weasley/Ginny Bashing maybe others as time goes by. If you don't like then don't read.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Harry Potter or its world everything belongs to J.K. Rowling I do this purely for fun.

* * *

**Darkness Surrounds Us**

Chapter 1 – Change is coming

Draco Malfoy stood outside Harry Potter's compartment, taking a deep breath before knocking and opening the door. He knew he had to do this it was time for change and Draco knew something bad would happen this year. It was time for him to pick a side a side that would help him get what he wanted. He needed help getting away from his father and Harry was the only person he knew that had the power to help him. So now he had to swallow his pride and take the plunge so to speak.

"What do you want?" Ron growled angrily jumping to his feet wand in hand.

Draco ignored him and looked at Harry he sat there simply not caring this bothered Draco normally he would get a reaction. Harry simply looked lost watching the scene as if he was not there.

"Good day Lord Potter I was wondering if I may take a moment of your time and talk in private." Draco said formally watching as Harry's face showed his confusion and he also noted the quick glance that Ron and Hermione shared.

"Get out he doesn't want to talk to you Malfoy." Ron spat. Draco looked at him amused one eyebrow raised.

"It's fine guys can you give us a moment." Harry spoke up for the first time.

Hermione huffed standing up, "fine," she muttered and her and Ron walked out glaring daggers at Draco.

Draco strode into the compartment and sat down waving his wand to place silencing charms so no one could listen in. Before Draco was about to speak Harry looked at him confused.

"Why did you call me Lord Potter?" He asked quietly

Draco stared back why is he asking that he thought. "Because you are 14 now so you came into your inheritance you are now head of the most ancient and noble house of Potter. Where is you ring?"

"What inheritance and what ring?" Harry asked confused.

Draco frowned this wasn't right didn't he receive anything the Potters were one of the richest families and why does he always look like a tramp when he is a millionaire.

"Harry you are one of the richest wizards in the world your vaults,"

Harry interrupted him here, "Vaults I only have one vault and it's not that big." Confusion masked his face.

"That's your trust vault it renews itself every year from the main vaults. Did you not receive a letter with your statements from Gringotts?" Draco asked concerned

"What statements I've never had anything Gringotts." Harry asked staring at Draco

"WHAT," he shouted, "you should have received them since you turned 11. Harry who has your key?"

"Mrs Weasley she used it to buy my school supplies because they told me it wasn't safe for me to go." Harry said quietly

Draco growled those people how dare they keep a Lord from his rightful inheritance. He took a deep calming breath.

"Harry listen to me you are never supposed to give you key to anyone you must always keep it with you. We need you to get to Gringotts and figure out what's going on. Harry I know me and you have always hated each other but it was the mask I was forced to wear by my father I really did want to be your friend. I have to be the way I am in case the dark lord returns." Draco said watching harry.

"Why are you helping me?" Harry asked

"Because I was wrong about you and I want to help you something doesn't feel write about this whole situation. Please let me help you." Draco said looking at him his eyes filled with concern.

Harry sighed this was a lot to take in he was supposed to be a Lord and was rich but the Dursleys always complained that he was worthless and a burden. He watched Draco he knew his gut told him to trust Draco something inside of him snapped he needed help.

"Ok what do we do?" Harry asked

Draco smiled, "We need to get to Gringotts before the train arrives at Hogwarts and before your friends come back my ring is a porkey and will take us there let's shrink your trunk and take it and you can release your owl so she can take a letter to uncle Sev for me if you don't mind."

Harry nodded he was still confused and didn't know what to think any more.

Draco quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and pen and wrote a letter to Severus asking him to meet them at Gringotts and told him what he had discovered. He attached it to the owl's leg and shrunk Harry's trunk and held out his arm. Harry grasped on and felt the familiar tug as they were porkeyed into the entrance hall of Gringotts.

* * *

**Authors note** – Hope you liked sorry for any mistakes. Sorry its so short they will get longer as they go on. **Please review!**

**Next chapter** – The visit with Gringotts what secrets will be revealed and how will Harry cope with these new turn of events.


End file.
